Dreadnought (Red Alert universe)
The Dreadnought is the largest, heaviest and most powerful battleship ever fielded by the Soviet Navy of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. Overview This vessel is armed with 3 separate V4 Rocket Launchers, which fire volleys against enemy installations and units from long range. The other naval vessels comparable in its role are; the Allied Aircraft Carriers and the Imperial Shogun Battleship. The Dreadnought is similar to the Shogun Battleship in weapon range (with the Aircraft Carrier possessing the longest range). Despite its fearsome reputation, the Dreadnought is a sitting duck against anti-surface aircrafts due to its slow speed and minimal defense capability from other units should they get close enough to attack. However, if used carefully; Dreadnoughts can devastate enemy naval formations at long range. They are best used as artillery support for the Akula submarineand Typhoon attack submarine on sea and the Apocalypse Tank on the ground. On a one-on-one basis; they are the weakest of the three siege ships- they are slower, do lesser damage per second (unless when using their special ability), slightly shorter attack range, and have a lower damage handling capacity. Like the other siege ships, it is best used with an escort of both anti-air and naval units, such as the Bullfrog, Stingray and Akula submarine. The version of the V4 Molot Rocket designated for the Dreadnought, is somehow different from the ones being launched by its ground counterpart; the V4 Rocket Launcher- once the Dreadnought launches a volley against long range targets, the Dreadnought- version of the V4 launches in the same manner of its mobile rocket launcher counterpart; however- a second- stage thruster mechanism is activated in mid- flight, making the rocket cruise at speeds impossible for any anti- air defenses or units to shot it down before it reaches it designated target. Given this stance, the current- version of the Dreadnought and its V4 Rockets is better capable at tracking targets compared to the Sky Knight UCAV of the Allies' Aircraft Carrier or the Shirada Cannons of the Empire's Shogun Battleship. The difficulties of constructing three launchers in this bulky ship design hinder the Dreadnought from using other types of the V4 missile (Precision and Multi- Warhead), a luxury enjoyed by its land faring sister: the V4 Rocket Launcher. The mechanisms of the Dreadnought can be overloaded by captains, thus increasing the rate of fire- however using its ability continuously would lead to rapid-severe mechanical and electrical damage in the process. In this condition, the Dreadnought is capable of producing superior damage similar to that of its rivals in other factions. The captains commanding these behemoths are screened from the pool of Soviet hardened veterans. As such, they are chosen so the unit they command will not succumb in desire to rebel (or accept bribery) in any condition. Usage Allied Campaign In the Allied perspective of the War of the Three Powers, Soviet General Vladimir Krukov used the new Dreadnoughts to attack Brighton Beach (Great Britain), the coast Giles Price and the unnamed Allied commander were protecting, but ended up being sunk by the Century bombers and coastal guns. In Operation "The Shark and the Lure", Tanya drew the escorting Akula submarines away from the Dreadnoughts into her trap, sinking them prematurely. While working with the Allies in the North Sea against the Empire of the Rising Sun, they also helped in destroying the Black Tortoise, one of the Empire's Floating Fortresses. Once the Empire was defeated, the Dreadnoughts later on protected Havanna and eventually; Leningrad, the second largest city in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. Empire of the Rising Sun Campaign In the Imperial Campaign, they appear as powerful foes, especially in the mission "Barbarians at the Bay" where Krukov and the Allied Commander Lissette Hanley sent Aircraft Carriers and Dreadnoughts to blow up both Yuriko Omega, as well as the bases of the Imperial Commander and Shinzo Nagama, but ended up in the depths of the sea. Soviet Campaign In the Soviet perspective of the War, two of these new Dreadnoughts were recovered from Imperial captivity and joined the battle in order to assist Commander Zhana Agonskaya in taking back the naval port/ city of Vladivostok, recently seized by Imperial forces, once more playing a major role in the War. In the final operation "Blight on the Big Apple", four Dreadnoughts attacked the Statue of Liberty again, only to end up being sunk by Tanya in retaliation- again. History The Dreadnought has served in the Soviet navy for a long time, well before the first V4 Molot (Hammer) Rocket destroyed its first target in Siberia. An imposing hulk of a ship, its massive size was chosen by Master Shipwright Sergei Kondakov to be the basis for a next generation naval artillery battleship. Even with such a large ship, fitting the launch mechanism onto the ship was a daunting task. Every deck had to be reconfigured to accommodate the launchers, missile delivery lines and stores. The cuts included reducing the size of the living quarters and eliminating an auxiliary toilet (thus earning the ship several unfavourable nicknames among Soviet sailors). However, they eventually managed to complete their task and the first battle-ready V4 Rocket/ Missile-armed Dreadnoughts entered service. Shipwright Kondakov didn't consider the current- version of the Dreadnought a full success: the ship still requires to come to a full stop before launching a volley. To counter this, Kondakov reverse engineered the jet propulsion of the Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG Fighter, and redesigned it to use a steam-based thrust mechanism and created a system of precise shock absorption that counteracts the kickback of the V4 Molot Rocket. Quotes *Are you prepared to fight Comrades?! *Forward Comrades! *Onward! *These waters belong to Russia! *The seas will run RED! *The seas tremble beneath us! *Seafaring Patriots! *If Lenin could (only) see us now... *Enemies of the Union shall BURN! *Smite them down! *None shall oppose the Union! *We fight to the last man and rocket! *Take your positions comrades! *Stand together and fight comrades! *Our hull cannot be breached so easily... *We shall prevail! *Patriotism begets victory! *We fight for our noble cause! *Our time has come! *Aim for/ End their arrogance! *Continue all launchers! *These enemies will perish! *Lo/ maul these hapless fools! *They shall be no more! *They cannot damage our will! *Their surrender is inevitable! *To war! *Can you feel the Soviet might?! *Attack! Gallery Category:Soviet Navy (Red Alert universe) Category:Soviet warships (Red Alert universe) Category:Soviet Arsenal (Red Alert universe)